Dis lui
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Henry doit tout dire à Jo. Il doit lui dire son secret... Et il le fait. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça finisse comme ça ! Jo x Henry.


**_Forever._**

Récemment, j'ai vu la saison 1 de Forever, et omfg, je suis directement tombée sous le charme de cette merveilleuse série. Donc, je vous la conseille, et si vous voulez la regarder, les derniers épisodes sont en anglais, mais y a des sous-titres. Et lisez pas la suite si vous voulez voir la série, du coup, y a plein de spoilers. x)

Laissez des p'tites reviews, et à l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à passer voir mes autres écrits ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **"-Dis-lui."**

Abraham fixa Henry, lui parlant à l'oreille. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis fixa Jo, et enfin la photo.

 _"-C'est... Une longue histoire."_

Abe sourit puis posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son père, pour l'encourager, puis sortit de la boutique, en voyant passer une femme qu'il connaissait. Jo continuait de fixer Henry, curieuse. Il baissa les yeux puis sourit et se tourna, se mettant à marcher vers leur petit salon. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

 _"-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Du thé ?_

 _-Je veux bien."_

Il se leva, puis servit deux tasses de thé, son coeur s'accélérant un peu plus chaque seconde. Il lui donna la tasse, puis s'assit et sirota silencieusement son thé.

 _"-... La femme, sur la photo... C'est la mère d'Abraham, non?_

 _-Exact. Elle s'appelait Abigail, en réalité. Le bébé, juste dans ses bras, c'est Abe._

 _-Et l'homme c'est..._

 _-Ecoute, Jo... Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Ni de... De continuer de travailler avec moi. Ou de garder contact, même... Juste.. Je te demande juste le silence. Tu peux me le promettre ?_

 _-Henry.. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais..."_

Le docteur soupira longuement, puis posa la photo sur la table, en serrant un peu plus sa tasse de thé. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il ne savait pas. Mais l'asile ne le tentait vraiment plus.

 _"-Bon... Je suis né le 19 septembre. 1779. J'ai, actuellement, 236 ans._

 _-Qu-_

 _-Non. Attends que j'ai fini, d'accord ? L' **empress of Africa** , tu t'en souviens ? Ce bateau appartenait à mon père. Je n'ai appris que trop tard, et pas par lui, qu'il faisait du trafic d'esclaves. Je... Suis donc monté à bord du bateau. L'homme qui a libéré les esclaves... C'était moi._

 _-Mais on lui a tiré dessus et.._

 _-J'y viens, j'y viens. On m'a tiré dessus. Et jeté par dessus bord. J'avais 35 ans, à l'époque. Tout le monde me croyait mort. J'étais marié, avec une femme du nom de Nora. Je suis... Revenu. Nora me croyait mort, elle aussi. Elle a cru en un miracle. J'ai voulu... Lui montrer que je ne pouvais plus mourir. Elle ne me croyait pas. Elle me croyait fou. Au dernier moment, elle a dit qu'elle me croyait. Mensonge. Elle m'envoya dans un asile. Horrible. Ils testèrent certaines... Méthodes pour essayer de me rendre meilleur. Puis je fus envoyé dans une prison, où un prêtre crut en moi. "Ce n'est pas une malédiction. C'est un cadeau." Il m'aida à m'enfuir. 60 ans après, j'ai fais une énorme erreur ; j'ai sauvé quelqu'un des flammes, et je suis passé dans le journal. Je travaillais dans un hôpital, et Nora est venue me trouver. Elle disait à tout ceux qu'elle voyait que je... Ne mourrais pas. Elle voulait tout dire à tout le monde. Pour le montrer, elle sortit un pistolet, mais une infirmière s'est mise devant moi au dernier moment, et s'est pris la balle. Nora a été arrêtée pour meurtre. Longtemps, longtemps après, j'ai rencontré Abigail, lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle venait de sauver un enfant. On est devenus proches, puis on s'est mariés. Abe grandissait lentement. Pour notre lune de miel, en retard, nous avons pris l'Orient Express. Et là, l'histoire avec l'ex Roi d'Urkesh, qui était à l'époque prince. Tu te rappelles la cicatrice sur son ventre ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai dû l'opérer dans le train en marche. Son appendice avait exploser. Mais Abigail vieillissait. Et pas moi. Elle avait honte de sortir avec moi. Non, elle avait honte que je sorte avec elle. Un jour, elle est partie. J'en étais devenu quasiment fou. J'ai tout fait. Je l'ai recherchée. Mais Abe m'a calmé. Et voilà où j'en suis. Abigail est morte, je suis plus ou moins veuf, je dois toujours changer mes papiers, je m'occupe toujours d'Abe, et je viens de tout te raconter._

 _-... Conclusion..?_

 _-Je suis... Immortel."_

Jo posa sa tasse, et le fixa longuement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Henry lui rendait son regard, sentant sa peau le picoter, et, il devait avouer, il avait assez peur.

 _"-Aussi, tu te rappelles du "stalker"? ... Il s'agissait d'Adam. Un autre immortel. Les tirs que tu as entendu... C'était lui. Il voulait que tu viennes. Que tu me vois. En train de ... Mourir. Il m'a tiré dessus avec le pistolet d'origine, celui qui m'a tué en premier. Il pensait que ça nous ferait redevenir mortel, mais non. Adam a 2000 ans. Et... Il se trouve qu'il est désormais paralysé. Pour ne plus causer de problème. Il avait torturé l'homme. Il avait menacé de te tuer si tu t'approchais trop du pugio, l'arme d'origine d'Adam. C'est pour ça que... Quand tu t'es approché de l'endroit où il était caché... J'ai paniqué. Mais il s'est tué avant que tu ne l'ai vu."_

Jo le fixa, désormais confuse. Elle prit sa tasse et fixa le liquide intérieur.

 _"-Donc.. Tu es immortel._

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu as une.. Preuve ? Ne me demande pas de te tuer, j'en suis incapable."_

Henry réfléchit puis se leva, et enleva sa veste puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

 _"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"_

Le brun finit par réussir à enlever sa chemise, et leva légèrement la tête.

 _"-La cicatrice. Celle du capitaine de l' **Empress of Africa**. Celle d'origine."_

Jo s'approcha curieusement, et posa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, intriguée. Ce n'était pas du maquillage. C'était une vraie cicatrice. Et bien placée. Il aurait dû être mort.

 _"-Ok. Disons que je te crois. Comment ça se passe quand on te ... Tue ?_

 _-Mon corps disparaît, et je réapparais dans l'eau._

 _-Dans... L'eau ? Donc quand tu.._

 _-Oui, c'est l'explication quant à mes escapades exhibitionnistes dans l'eau. C'est loin de me plaire, en vérité, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."_

Il se rhabilla, tandis que Jo semblait réfléchir, se mettant à faire les cents pas.

 _"-Et qui est au courant?_

 _-Actuellement ? Abe et Adam. Et toi, maintenant. Abe voulait que je te le dise. Parce que.. Enfin... Il fallait que je partage mon secret. Je comprends si tu ne veux plus me parler, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale et je ne t'en voudrais pas, même si tu me détestes."_

Henry finit sa tasse et la posa, anxieux. Ils restaient silencieux, Jo continuant de faire les cents pas, pensive.

 _"-Ça explique beaucoup de choses._

 _-Et j'essaye désormais d'en apprendre plus sur ma nature._

 _-Est-ce que c'est... Douloureux?_

 _-Oui. Je ressens la même douleur que n'importe qui. Je... Viens voir. Je dois te montrer quelque chose."_

Il se leva et descendit au sous-sol, suivit de Jo. Elle regarda longuement autour d'eux.

 _"-Ton.. Labo personnel, c'est ça ?"_

Henry hocha la tête puis alla vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé, et en tira un vieux carnet en cuir noir, abîmé sur les bords. Il le feuilleta rapidement, puis s'arrêta devant un schéma.

 _"-Voilà. J'ai noté chacune de mes morts, et j'y ai reporté le niveau de douleur, sur 10."_

Jo se pencha, regardant chaque note, chaque mort, chaque chiffre, concentrée. Henry se leva pour lui laisser la place, et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en se tournant vers les différents livres qu'il avait, dos à la jeune femme. Quand il l'entendit se lever, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le traite de fou. Elle savait tout, maintenant. Tout. Mais cette sensation de légèreté avait disparu depuis tellement longtemps que le brun en était surpris. Il sentit quelque chose le serrer. Et voilà que le stress s'emmêlait encore. Cependant, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux bras autour de son torse, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Jo.

 _"-Merci de... Me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas te garantir... Que je te crois vraiment, c'est beaucoup à absorber d'un coup... Mais s'il te plaît, pendant un petit moment.. Évite de te faire tuer..."_

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis se tourna et la serra contre lui, tout en douceur. Il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum du moment présent.

Jo avait la tête contre le torse d'Henry. Et elle ne savait plus rien. Il chamboulait tout. Comme d'habitude. Henry Morgan est un professionnel, pour ça. Elle avait enfin la réponse qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Immortel... Elle avait encore du mal à se le dire. Elle repensa brièvement à Isaac. Si elle n'était pas allée à Paris avec lui, c'est parce qu'elle voulait y aller avec Henry. Se perdre dans les rues en riant, le nez levé vers le ciel, sans se soucier de rien, puis s'arrêter dans un hôtel et refaire inlassablement la même chose... Elle avait failli lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vérité ; si Henry avait réussi à lui faire re sentir des sentiments, et si elle voulait aller à Paris avec lui, c'est qu'elle développait certains sentiments pour lui. Et pas juste amicaux Elle le savait, et pourtant... Pourtant elle restait là, dans ses bras. Dans les bras d'un médecin légiste immortel observateur. Elle sourit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Que dirait son ancien mari ? Il serait probablement heureux. Mais elle se promit de penser encore à lui. Elle finit par se décoller du médecin, essuyant rapidement ses yeux rougis.

 _"-Jo... Tu pleures ?_

 _-Non, je repensais juste à certaines choses, rien d'important._

 _-Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais? Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais.._

 _-C'est pas ça juste... Je me suis dis que j'étais heureuse. Et je me suis dis que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis que Sean est.."_

Elle baissa les yeux et Henry posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, n'ayant jamais été très tactile. Jo finit par relever la tête et lui montrer un grand sourire, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Henry fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis le téléphone de Jo sonna. La brune le sortit et décrocha.

 _"-Inspecteur Martinez ? ... Oui, il est avec moi. ... Bien sûr."_

Jo tendit le téléphone à Henry, qui le prit, méfiant.

 _"-Allô? ... Abe, vraiment ? ... Oui, je vois. ... Non mais... Abe ! ... Je..."_

Il allait répondre quand Abe raccrocha. Il fit la moue mais redonna son téléphone à Jo, ne sachant pas s'en servir.

 _"-Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu ne t'achètes pas un portable ?_

 _-La technologie, tout ça... Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi... Et puis je trouve ça plutôt inutile. Sinon, Abe m'a dit qu'il ne rentrait pas ce soir, du coup si tu veux, tu peux manger ici ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévu de toute façon."_

Elle sourit tandis que le brun se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il réfléchit.

 _"-Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier... Est-ce que tu aimes les lasagnes ? On peux toujours aller au restaurant, aussi !_

 _-J'aime les lasagnes, on peux manger ça. Tu veux que je t'aide à les préparer ?"_

Henry sourit puis secoua la tête.

 _"-Non, tu es l'invitée, assieds-toi et... Fais ce que tu veux."_

Elle rit puis s'assit sur une des chaises, pensive. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que le Henry qu'elle connaissait était immortel.

Le brun sentait le regard de Jo dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'activait à cuisiner, le silence dans la pièce le tirant de ses pensées.

 _"-Tu veux peut être mettre un peu de musique ? Je m'excuse d'avance, on a que du classique, et du jazz.._

 _-Du classique, je n'en écoute que très rarement !"_

Il sourit puis sortit de la cuisine et mit un morceau de musique classique, et revint, recommençant à cuisiner. Jo se leva, et tira doucement l'arrière de la veste d'Henry. Il se retourna, la regarda et sourit.

 _"-Tu veux danser ?"_

Elle acquiesça, et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et ils dansèrent lentement, chacun regardant l'autre. Jo sentait son coeur battre la chamade, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rosir légèrement, persuadé qu'il l'entendait aussi. Il la regarda et baissa légèrement la tête. La brune le regarda, ne comprenant pas, quand Henry souffla dans son cou. Elle sursauta, et vira rouge écarlate, en mettant sa main dans son cou. Elle le fixa, en faisant la moue.

 _"-Hé!"_

Le brun rit, puis, soudainement, il la prit dans ses bras.

 _"-Ne montre cette tête à aucun autre que moi."_

Il sourit légèrement en la serrant, tandis qu'elle rougissait un peu plus.

 _"-Henry.. Je... Enfin tu..."_

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il s'écartait légèrement. Il sourit en rosissant légèrement, puis prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La musique flottait toujours dans l'air, et la cuisine sentait les lasagnes, désormais. Jo se laissa faire puis répondit timidement au baiser. Ils finirent par se décoller, à bout de souffle.

 _"-Qu'est-ce que ça veux..._

 _-Ca veux dire que je t'aime, Jo._

 _-Je... T'aime aussi..."_

Les joues rouges écarlates de Jo s'accordait parfaitement avec leurs lèvres rouges. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, tandis que les dernières notes de la musique s'évanouissait dans l'air.


End file.
